


Ocean Eyes

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Character Study, F/F, Pining, Short One Shot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: "Karolina sighed, as she put her hair up into a long ponytail. Her co-workers had wanted her to cut them shorter for some time. But she loved her long blonde curls. And she knew, that other people loved that about her too. Maybe, it was just that... maybe it was just her identifying with it..."





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Karolina sighed, as she put her hair up into a long ponytail. Her co-workers had wanted her to cut them shorter for some time. But she loved her long blonde curls. And she knew, that other people loved that about her too. Maybe, it was just that... maybe it was just her identifying with it...

She shook her head. no time for an existentional crisis. No time for self doubt.

She had already proven herself to everyone. She had aced med school and was now close to being an actual Doctor. She had shown everyone, that she was more than a pretty, blonde, girl that had been raised in a fucking cult. She had needed time to find herself. To stray away, from the past her parents had wanted for her. Now, she was helping people, every day. She was helping people without her stupid church of Gibberioum and without her parents. She had grown into her own woman. She had grown into the kind of woman, she had always admired in TV. the clever and beautiful characters in hospital shows. Maybe, she was even better. She was independent. She had cut ties with her abusive mother and her boyfriend. She still had some connections to her Dad, but that was it. It wasn't easy, being this alone.

But it had been worth it.

"Karo?", she turned around. Nico. Her best friend and... her childhood crush, if she was honest with herself, her only crush ever. She had needed a long time for that too. Coming out. Mostly to herself, she had spend most of her High School years uncertain, had struggled with people expecting her to date the picture perfect quaterback and be his ballqueen one day, his wife and mother of his children the next.

If she was honest, she missed the prospect of having children in her life. Not, that it was impossible but in a way, she had always wondered, how a mixture of her and one of the perfectly handsome boys would look like. And these days, she was thinking about becoming a pedetritian after all of this. She had worked with kids in the church after all.

"Karo, are you okay?", Nico asked again.

_Focus._

"Sure.", Karolina smiled and adjusted her baby blue scrubs, pastell colors had always suited her. And since the day, she had pulled the scrubs on for the first time, she had felt at home. With Nico it was a little different, the dark green scrubs, the soon to be surgeons had to put on wasn't really her style. She had managed to subtly sneak in some accessoirses. It had been a long battle with the director of the hospital, during which Nico had tested the border of necklaces and make-up, the others considered approriate for work.

Karolina had been seriously worried, that she'd loose her job and she wouldn't see her best friend every day from then on.

Luckily, they had found a compromise.

"I need to talk.", Nico leaned against her locker.

These words never meant good, did they? 

"You... We, we do?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Nico sat down and Karolina considered it to be the best step to follow her example. Now, that she had finally managed to focus, she realized, that Nico seemed to be in distress. She was nervous and upset. This couldn't be good.

"What is it, Nico?", she used her soft voice, she used with patients who had been victims of violent crimes, or with kids. She sounded like a mother or a big sister with it, at least that was, what she had been told.

"I broke up with Alex."

"Oh.", was she sounding too happy?

Karolina had never liked Alex relationship with Nico. They had been datind since High School. Back then, in High School, she had considered them to be a weird fit. Then, she had come out and was sure, that it was just jealousy. That she had been an egoist and she had hated herself for that. Now, she was again sure, that this wasn't it... Well, not all of it. She had never been able to put her fingers on it. But, if she was anything, Karolina was empathic. She could tell things about other people without really knowing why. It was just a feeling, that was always right, well except with her parents. 

Every rule had it's exception.

Right?

"I...he is such an..."

"What happened, sweetie?", she pulled Nico closer, hugging her and ignored her heart fluttering at the embrace.

Like everytime, they hugged before.

"He cheated on me.", Nico's makeup was running down her cheeks in black rivers. Karolina rarley saw her cry. She had once... It had been related to Amy. Every other time, it was different, every other time, Nico channeled her sadness in anger.

"I... I'm so sorry.", she would never understand, how one could hurt such a lovable person like Nico.

Nico used one of her black jackets from her locker to whipe her tears away. She tensed her shoulders and straightened her back, "It's okay.", of course, Karolina knew, how deeply she was hurt.

Nico pulled out her pocket mirror and put on black lipstick, "I don't even care.", Karolina blinked a few times to look away from Nico's lips. She felt bad for staring, when her best friend was in distress, it was disguisting. She would be horrible, if she used her weakness. On the other hand, maybe Nico needed to know, that there was someone, who truly loved her? No, that was weird... Was it?

Karolina Dean, soon to be Doctor, too stupid to know how to finally ask out her crush.

To be fair. Nico had always been taken... until...

"You deserve better.", Karolina said. Just staring into the distance of the locker, that was in fact only a few feet in front of her, "You are a clever, handsome and nice woman. Every me-- every person in this world should be happy to call you their girlfriend. I mean, you don't take shit from anyone, You are a surgeon and a wicca. You are a heart of gold wrapped in a pretty black package. You are amazing."

"Really?"

Was that too much?

"Yeah."

Nico smiled and nodded, "Karolina, do you think... you deserve me?"

What?!

Abort!

"Uhm... I, what, what do you mean, I--"

Nico's lips were warm and soft, Karolina wrapped her arms around Nico, as their black lipstick and pink lipgloss mixed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is, what happens, when you want to write a pairing but don't have plot.


End file.
